


酆都鬼话之八爷 隐藏章节

by yushanzhentou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushanzhentou/pseuds/yushanzhentou





	酆都鬼话之八爷 隐藏章节

周杭早起，懒得把衣服一件一件都穿上身，裹着羽绒服和睡裤就来厨房为某人洗手作羹汤，范无救起先不知，强行扯开拉链，指尖触到细腻的肉感，暗暗惊呼老天助我，干脆一鼓作气，又剥下他的裤子，按住周杭的脖颈用力，让他几乎完全赤裸，趴伏在灶台上。  
为了阻止范无救，周杭将一对浑圆大腿交叠起来紧紧夹住，臀部因此更加挺翘，观之肉欲横生，他虽贪吃，但花生糖果巧克力催出来的脂肪都堆在该堆的地方，雕琢出一具烟火气十足的身体。  
烟火气十足，换言之就是看起来好操。  
范无救咬牙低声：“娘的。”，抬起一掌脆生生掴在他屁股上，周杭第一次见这男人露出粗俗一面，连自己现在什么处境都忘了，起身起到一半，再次被按回灶台上。  
锅里的水已然沸腾，周杭难受地扭着头：“热，我热...”，水汽在他脸上凝成点点透明水珠，挂在通红面颊上，若是只看这张脸，只会以为身后的男人已经把他送到了极乐高潮。  
范无救情难自控，现出几分原形，身材暴涨，脸色转为青白，獠牙也慢慢从口中顶出，他脱下裤子，以狰狞的兽类姿态压住周杭，男根凶悍顶在他肉感十足的大腿上，挺身戳刺之间，周杭挂着满腿粘腻，犹在喋喋不休。  
“范无救...你这是人鞭吗？你这叫驴鞭...驴鞭！”  
对方无谓一笑，抓过他的手到背后，覆在那根被称为驴鞭的东西上。  
周杭疯狂回忆上大学时班上的一对男男情侣，他亲眼看着他们从眉来眼去发展到干柴烈火，据不完全统计，这对小情侣出入快捷酒店的次数远超其他异性情侣，每次做完归来，受方还一脸幸福在宿舍给傻直男科普基佬之间的性交方式。  
周杭心不在焉撸着范无救的胯下利刃，观察现在二人体位，猛地倒抽一口凉气——卧槽，不会吧，难道他想上他？  
“你别来真的啊！”周杭失声叫道。  
范无救用男根不断顶着他两腿间的缝隙，前世的静怀太子尽管风姿绝伦，肌肤比起蓝田美玉也不遑多让，但美玉皆是“可望而不可置于眉睫”，太子也大抵如是，他实在太孱弱，好像被随意摆弄几下就会折断，范无救倒是更偏爱面前的这具身体，他痴迷地亲吻周杭的肩头、脖子和脸颊，从中汲取旺盛的生命力，那是他无论如何都不会再拥有的东西。  
周杭不知死活地挣扎想逃，范无救在这节骨眼上被违逆，面孔兽相更重，粗话脱口而出：  
“躲什么？这根宝器如何？够不够把你草得欲仙欲死？”  
灶台冒出白烟，模糊了范无救一贯清明的眼神，他模仿着性交动作，男根狠操周杭腿缝，恶劣得与平日判若两人：“以后日日夜夜把子孙往你屁股里灌。”  
范无救只是随便干着腿缝，周杭却已经受不了了，他现在高高翘着屁股，像一只最低贱的发情雌兽，龟头每次穿过大腿，总要狠狠碾着大腿内侧的皮肤，蹭上更多污浊。  
“灌得肚子大了，锁在家里...”范无救狠戾操着那条窄缝，“一生一世，别想再逃了。”  
他隐忍太久，将满腔情意都发泄在这日清晨的猥亵上，顶弄了一阵子后，范无救又捉住周杭双手，扳过来背在身后。  
周杭似有所感，急道：“别进去！”他现在几乎裸体，腰上欲盖弥彰系着一条围裙，这点布料松垮垮挂在身上，凌乱而又残破，暗示着他对这场性爱的排斥，却不得不在另一个更强壮男人的霸权下，俯身弯腰，用力撅起浑圆臀部，以一个极其不舒服的姿势取悦他高昂的欲望。  
他不时发出不情愿的呻吟声，足以唤起任何一个男人的兽性。  
锅里的开水沸腾了，范无救的欲望也达到顶峰，在一次操干中，他扶着肉柱，抵在周杭穴口研磨。  
范无救身材高大，周杭踮着足尖才能够到那根要命的东西，时间一久，脚趾充血变得深红，却仍然在摇摇欲坠坚持着，范无救的兽欲达到巅峰，正要对着那穴一插到底，周杭忽然哭叫：“不行！”  
“不能再做了，真的不能再做了...”  
周杭慌乱地抽噎起来，范无救始料未及，心中暗道我的技术就这么差？十分情欲生生消磨剩下三分，容貌也恢复成玉面俏郎君的模样。  
“再做下去...”周杭衣衫不整抽搭着，竟还不忘去关火，掀开锅盖，“鸡蛋会变老。”  
范无救：......  
他深呼吸了三个回合，重新用羽绒服把周杭裹成一个圆球，思考有没有让鸡蛋这种食物从世界上永远消失的办法。  
周杭冻得拢紧衣领，领口的白色绒毛轻轻扫过侧脸，时不时惹得他眨着眼睛，看上去可怜可爱，范无救心软了，好声好气道歉：“我知道你没准备好，是我太鲁莽，看到你那种样子，着实情难自禁。”  
周杭还是一声不吭。  
“算了，你忙吧。”  
范无救灰溜溜想走，却被扣住肩拽了回来。  
一转身，迎上似笑非笑的周杭，他勾起一边嘴角，笑得有点痞气。  
“我大学里最妻管严的那个哥们，惯起女朋友来都不如你。”  
周杭伸出一条胳膊，勾住范无救的脖子，怎么看怎么像两个哥们，于是又把另一条胳膊也勾上去，两人总算有了点小情侣亲密无间的感觉。  
男人硬邦邦的，尤其范无救还不是男人，是男尸，和周杭喜欢的香香软软小姐姐相距甚远。  
可他搂着他，竟然感觉不错。  
“我何时不惯着你了。”范无救红了脸，支支吾吾说着情话。  
周杭五指包圆，搔搔他的下巴，用气声说：“其——实——我——也——硬——了。”  
范无救眼睛一亮，反客为主，又把周杭压到灶台边，周杭拉扯他的裤子，重新解放出涨得紫红的阳物，轻轻一跃坐上灶台，大腿分到最开，两手捧着阳物，在腿根内侧磨蹭。  
天雷勾动地火，周杭忘了来厨房的目的，自己肚子没填抱，反而做了别人的早餐。  
围裙轻飘飘落地，第一缕晨光洒在两具交缠的躯体上。  
“偶像，你...你们俩...唉...”蛇精在听墙角，听得唉声叹气。  
“蒸蛋不吃，可以给我啊...”


End file.
